when you died
by Asuka-chan
Summary: This is a death fic dealing with subaru and seishirou...not spoiler!


DISCLAIMER! I don't own x and I don't own Tokyo Babylon.   
The wonderful CLAMP owns it. I'm borrowing it. This is   
about Seishirou and Subaru. So it's shonen ai (or should   
it be otoko ai since they are grown up now (otoko means man)   
also this might spoil X for you since this takes place after   
Seishirou's death which happens in book 16 of X. also when   
I started this story I had not read the latest Asuka issue   
so this is a little different then what happens after Sei   
dies...like I didn't know that Subaru really does become a DoE.   
on with the story.  
= = =  
When you died  
= = =   
It's cold and it's wet. Subaru gazes at the Sakura for   
hours. His eyes scans every inch of the tree. His eyes hurt, he   
might be crying, he might not be. Subaru is beginning to lose   
feeling. This is the tree Subaru buried Seishirou at. He didn't   
want to but Seishirou asked to be. Subaru really didn't want this   
to happen, he might have known this would happen, he might have   
not know...but it's happening and he's going to have to face the   
fact soon. He's the Sakurazukamori. He wanted to leave Seishirou   
where he was on the bridge, but Seishirou wouldn't let him. Every   
night Seishirou visited his dreams torturing him with memories of   
his sister and his past. He wasn't strong enough. He gave up and   
came here and buried him. Subaru comes here every day and looks   
for an answer; some reason why everything has happened like it   
has. The tree cannot and does not answer Subaru's question. He   
finally looks away from the tree and looks over to a young man   
dressed in black; Fuuma. Fuuma eats his ice cream. Subaru just   
stares.  
"This was Seishirou's favorite." Fuuma states as he eats.   
Subaru walks over to Fuuma and looks at his ice cream, takes some   
on his finger and licks it off.  
"It's my favorite too." Subaru says as he walks off.   
Fuuma watches Subaru walk out of the park.  
'He seems different.' Fuuma thinks.  
Subaru walks back to his apartment at CLAMP school. He   
used to go to this school. He had to quit high school. He wanted   
to be a zookeeper. Subaru has lost all his dreams. It's a long   
walk back to CLAMP school and all Subaru can do is think about   
the past. When he reaches his room He starts to think of Hokuto.   
Subaru thinks that when Hokuto died all of his dreams did and so   
did he. Subaru is still alive though.   
He opens the door to see Kamui sitting on his bed waiting.  
"Hello." Subaru stammers.  
"Hi." Kamui responds, "How are you?"  
"Fine." It was an obvious lie.  
"Where were you? Yuuzariha and I have looked all over for you."  
"I went out to the park." Subaru explains.  
"What park?" Kamui asks.  
"Just a park." Subaru stalled knowing he'd say Ueno eventually.  
"Ueno?" Kamui asks. Subaru just nods. Kamui sighs and goes on,  
"Why did you do it?"   
"I..."Subaru knew it was a lame excuse but he said it anyways,   
"I had to."  
"Did you do it so the Sakura would take his blood?" Kamui asks,   
"a revenge for your sister?"  
"Perhaps." Subaru answers. Kamui just sighs and walks out to   
the doorway and calls back, "If you want to talk or be with the living   
come be with us."  
The living was far from what Subaru fells like. "What does a   
dead man do with the living?" He asks to himself. Then he lies down   
on his bed to forget and sleep. Sleep is the worst thing he can do.   
Seishirou waits for him in his sleep.  
Dream  
~ ~ ~   
The world where Subaru dreams is black. He sits alone as if   
he is waiting for someone. Perhaps he is, for someone is there;   
Seishirou. Seishirou walks up to Subaru and smiles. Not one of his   
usual smiles but a sweet and sincere smile. This surprises Subaru.   
He blinks at Seishirou.   
"Why are you here?" He asks as if to beg, "I did what you   
wanted. Why do you continue to torture me?"  
"I'm here to thank you." Seishirou answers. He seems different   
to Subaru. Everything about him seems queer. It's as if he's a total   
stranger...or maybe someone he met along time ago.  
"You like the sakura drinking your blood?" Subaru mocks.   
Seishirou's smile is gone.  
"It's not pleasant. I deserve it though." He explains,   
"I came to thank you for freeing me."  
Subaru finally looks Seishirou in his eyes, "what do you mean free?"  
"I'm no longer the Sakurazukamori. You've taken that away from  
me." He goes on explaining. His voice is not the same and yet it is familiar.  
Subaru knows what's coming next. He doesn't want to hear what   
Seishirou will say so he runs. You can't run from a dream in a dream,   
it'll catch up with you sooner or later. It catches Subaru too. He's in   
Seishirou's arms. It reminds him of when he was young, when Hokuto was   
alive, when he was sixteen, and it reminds him of how this Seishirou is   
familiar. It's comfortable in his arms. He still breaks away though.   
Subaru is frightened. This is like how he first knew Seishirou, the   
Seishirou who said he loved him.   
"YOU'RE JUST A DREAM!" He yells at the sweetly smiling Seishirou.  
"Yes." The sweet Seishirou explains trying to calm Subaru down,   
"But so are you and so is everything here." Seishirou looks around the dream.  
"Is everything in your world so dark and unpleasant?" Seishirou   
asks. Subaru finally looks up, "it's always been like this."  
"Always?" Seishirou questions. Subaru pauses and replies, "No,   
not always."  
"When did it start to be like this?" Seishirou further inquires.  
"When do you think?" Subaru snaps. Seishirou is worried. Subaru   
thinks he's acting. He's not.   
"I know." Seishirou softly replies and goes on, "I have something   
to tell you."  
"What?" Subaru pathetically whimpers as he sits down.  
"You don't have to be the Sakurazukamori." Seishirou says.  
"What are you talking about." He says with his head in his hands,   
"I'm losing every feeling I have by the hour."  
Seishirou frowns; he's concerned, "I'm sorry. I'm causing the most caring   
and pure person to be the most cold person on earth."  
"I always wanted to be like you..." Subaru's voice trails off, "I   
always wanted to be with you..."  
Seishirou bends down and kisses the back of Subaru's hands. The pentacles   
are gone...forever. Subaru looks at the backs of his hands in disbelief   
and the looks to Seishirou.  
"Why?" Subaru asks but gets no reply from Seishirou who disappears,   
"WAIT!" he calls out, "How do I stop from becoming the Sakurazukamori?"  
~ ~ ~  
Awake  
~ ~ ~  
Subaru awakes to a dark room. The sun has set; it's 8 o'clock.   
Subaru begins to cry. He knows he's crying this time. He can still feel   
a little. Even if his feelings are just pain and sadness it's better   
than nothing. Subaru gets off the bed and turns the light on. He looks   
in the mirror. His hair is messy and his eyes are puffy and red. He   
sighs and goes to take a shower. All he can think about is Seishirou   
while he showers. He can't help it. It's too boring to not thinking   
of anything. He finishes his shower, gets dressed and leaves.   
Subaru walks down the hall and looks for Kamui. He finds   
Kamui waiting at the end of the hall.  
"I didn't want to wait by your door because I thought you   
might need time to your self." Kamui explains.  
"It's alright." Subaru reassures, "Are you hungry?" Kamui nods.  
"Then let's go out." Subaru says and helps Kamui up off   
the floor.  
"Where are we going?" Kamui asks following Subaru out of   
the building.  
"Hm." Subaru thinks, "I want to go some place with good   
dessert." Kamui just smiles a little and walks to a café with Subaru.  
"This place is kind of expensive." Kamui states, "I don't   
think I have enough money."  
"I'll pay." Subaru offers.  
"I'm surprised you're eating at all." Kamui comments.   
Subaru glares a little at Kamui but then he smiles to let Kamui   
know he's not mad. Kamui notices that his smile is not like his   
normal smiles it's like a smile he has seen before but on someone   
else. The smile is warm and friendly but fake. The waitress seats   
the two and they order. Threw out dinner Subaru is smiling with   
the same fake friendly smile. At first Kamui thinks that Subaru   
is just trying to hide how sad he is but as dinner goes Kamui   
remembers who he's seen smile like that; Seishirou. This greatly   
disturbs Kamui and he can no longer eat. He's half finished anyways.  
"Do you want dessert?" Subaru asks as he finishes.  
"N...no." Kamui simply replies, "I'm full."  
"Ok." Subaru says as he calls the waitress over.  
Subaru eats his ice cream and Kamui just watches and drinks   
his ice water unable to shake the odd feeling he has about   
Subaru. Once Subaru is finished he pays and leaves with Kamui   
trailing a few steps behind.  
"Is something wrong?" Subaru finally asks.  
"N...nothing." Kamui stutters trying to cover up the   
truth. Subaru knows that Kamui is lying to him. Subaru doesn't   
bother to push Kamui to know the truth. For the rest of the way   
home they walk in silence. Subaru yawns as the walk down the   
hallway where their rooms are.  
"It's late." Kamui tells Subaru as he looks at his watch.  
"Yes. It is." Subaru agrees and unlocks his room and   
goes in. He scans his room and stops at the bed. He takes his   
jacket off and sits down.  
"What an ugly jacket." He says to him self. Subaru   
decides to go shopping in the morning. Subaru takes his turtle   
neck off but leaves his white undershirt on. Subaru walks to his   
dresser and removes a pair of striped pajamas pants and puts them   
on. He flops down on the bed and almost instantly falls a sleep.  
~ ~ ~  
Dream  
~ ~ ~  
Subaru is dreaming again. The world around him is still   
black. And he is alone, but not for long. Subaru sighs when he   
realizes he's dreaming again. He sits down and waits. Subaru   
knows 'he' is coming. Subaru waits and the world starts to   
change they're clouds now and soft pink sakura petals start   
to flow on a breeze that comes from some place unknown. Then   
Seishirou appears. He's smiling. It's and odd smile though.   
It's unnatural for him. It's sweet, kind, gentle, endearing,   
it's not Seishirou.   
"Hello." Seishirou greets Subaru, but Subaru only   
scowls at Seishirou.  
"I know you don't want to see me." Seishirou   
continues, "but I need to talk to you. I need to tell you   
that there is a way to escape your fate."  
"FATE!" Subaru mocks, "I'm the 13th head of the   
Sumeragi!!! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THE SAKURAZUKAMORI!"  
The smile disappears from Seishirou's lips, "Fate is a   
funny thing. I wasn't supposed to feel either."  
"You never felt anything!" Subaru accuses, "and   
you never will feel anything."  
"I feel. I'm no longer the Sakurazukamori. You   
are." Seishirou simply states.  
"I...am...n..."Subaru can no longer deny the   
truth, "I know...but I still feel...a little."  
"I can help." Seishirou says.  
"Why would you help?" Subaru asks.  
"Because I've ruined you enough. You were the   
purest person." Seishirou gently touches Subaru's cheek   
and then moves down to his neck, "I've tainted you so much.   
I want to save you before you become as cold as I was...  
but perhaps the tainted you makes me want you more."   
Subaru looks up at Seishirou and tears fill his eyes,   
"why do you even hurt me now?" Subaru pleads, "Please  
...just stop. Tell me how to make this end."  
"Come with me." Seishirou explains.  
"what..."Subaru is confused, "I'm right here   
with you."  
"not like this. I mean for real." Seishirou   
explains, "Die and be with me." Subaru's eyes widen   
and then he pushes away.  
"I...can't" he stammers, "I don't want to kill   
my self."  
"but if you kill your self you'll stop anyone   
from being the Sakurazukamori." Seishirou protest, "This   
is the only way to stop it."  
"Why should you care!" Subaru becomes angry, "  
Shouldn't you be happy that you are involved in my death!"  
"Subaru..."Seishirou starts, "Is there anything   
I can do for you." Subaru slowly looks at Seishirou.   
Seishirou's expression is sad and exceptionally sincere.   
This shocks Subaru a little bit, "Seishirou, could you   
please grant my one wish?"  
Seishirou smiles a bit and replies, "Yes I'd be   
glad to. You did fulfill mine." Subaru smiles and asks,   
"Seishirou-san" Subaru's voice is pleasant, "What you   
said to me when I killed you...was it true?"  
"Of course." Seishirou answers as he bends down   
and embraces Subaru and reaches back.  
"I'm glad." Subaru says right before he wakes up.   
  
  
~ ~ ~  
Awake  
~ ~ ~  
"Damn." Subaru says out load. Subaru looks about   
his room as if he expected someone to be there. Of course   
no one was there. Subaru wipes his eyes and gets out of bed.   
He stretches and then glances at the mirror and then around   
the room and back at the mirror.  
"I need new clothing." Subaru tells the mirror.   
Subaru goes about getting ready and showering and putting   
on his usual clothing and then leaves to go shopping.   
Subaru walks by the many expensive stores until he   
sees one that seems like it would have something he'd like.   
He is greeted by the shop assistance when he enters the store.   
He smiles at them and walks about looking for some better   
clothing then the clothes he already have. As he turns the   
corner to look for a shirt he spots Fuuma. He stops and looks   
at Fuuma then goes over to Fuuma who is looking at a dress shirt   
and says, "Seishirou had the same exact shirt." Fuuma is a bit   
startled by Subaru be he smiles back and says, "a bit hypocritical   
don't you think?"  
"Why?" Subaru ask as he finds a black shirt he likes.  
"Well...scolding me for acting like Seishirou. I mean...  
you even go as far as to start smoking just to be like him."  
"True." Subaru admits, "But I wasn't really scolding you   
I was just stating the Seishirou had that same shirt." Subaru   
picks up a sleeveless turtleneck and goes on, "He was wearing   
that shirt the day I killed him." Fuuma puts the shirt down,   
"oh." Subaru walks off with the black sleeveless turtleneck   
and goes to find some pants.  
"Why are you buying clothing here?" Fuuma ask as he   
chases after Subaru.  
"I think I need new clothing. I've had the same clothing   
for 9 or 8 years. They're not the best looking clothing either."   
Subaru explains. Fuuma just nods and thinks, 'it's about time   
Subaru got some better clothing.'  
Subaru looks threw the jeans and decides to not buy jeans but to   
buy a pair of shiny red leather pants. Fuuma gives a funny look to   
Subaru.  
"They're very..." Fuuma stops when he sees the death glare   
Subaru is giving him. 'He's acting very odd' Fuuma thinks.  
"Is there something wrong with these pants?" Subaru questions.   
Fuuma just shakes his head; he doesn't feel that it'd be a good thing   
to argue with Subaru now.  
"Do you like almond pocky?" Subaru asks as he goes to pay for   
his new clothing.  
"Yes..." Fuuma answered following Subaru to the register.  
"Good." Subaru said as he handed the lady at the register   
7,500 yen, "Would you like to eat some."  
"It'd be nice." Fuuma said, "I am kind of hungry" Fuuma   
follows a few steps behind Subaru; he's not sure what to think.   
Subaru is a dragon of heaven. He shouldn't be eating pocky with   
a dragon of earth. The funny thing is that Fuuma doesn't find it   
odd to be eating pocky with Subaru. To Fuuma it's like being with   
someone he's known for a while. As the eat Fuuma realizes why he's   
so comfortable eating with Subaru; he's like Seishirou. Fuuma can   
no longer eat when he realizes this.  
"Is something wrong?" Subaru asks. Fuuma sighs and decides   
to tell Subaru, "You've been acting strange." Subaru realizes he   
has been acting strange.  
"Yes I know." Subaru admits, "It must be odd for me to ask   
you to eat with me."  
"Yes it is." Fuuma agrees, "I like to though. It reminds me   
of being with Seishirou."  
"..."Subaru trows away the empty pocky box, "I think I am   
him now." Fuuma is confused and doesn't quit understand what Subaru means.  
"I killed Seishirou." Subaru tries to explain, "Do you   
know what that means?"  
"It means you got your wish?" Fuuma guessed.  
"No." Subaru continues to explain, "It means I will become   
the Sakurazukamori. It means I'm losing feelings and I get urges to   
do unnatural things...I can't even produce a kekkai." Fuuma raises   
his eyebrows at the comment about not being able to produce a kekkai.  
"And I don't even understand why I want to eat pocky with   
you." Subaru goes on, "I don't even want to be a dragon of heaven anymore."  
"Really?" Fuuma smiles, "why not?"  
"I don't want to save the world. I want..." Subaru hits the   
wall, "I want everyone to suffer like I do..." Fuuma decides to take   
this chance to ask Subaru, "Why don't you become a dragon of earth?"   
Subaru looks at Fuuma, "Alright. I will." Fuuma is quit surprised   
that Subaru agreed so easily.  
The two walk to where the dragons of earth stay. Subaru is   
silent the whole way there.   
"We're here." Fuuma states. Subaru looks around the room   
and at the large computer. The computer starts to move and it   
shocks Subaru a little. He watches as a girl comes out of the   
computer and a tall man catches her and places her on the ground.   
The girl glares at Subaru and the man scowls.  
"Why is he here?" Yuuto asks.  
"He's one of use now." Fuuma tells the two.  
"This is unexpected." Satsuki remarks and goes back to the   
beast. Yuuto is a bit confused and asks, "But aren't you a dragon   
of heaven?"  
"I was but now I'm not." Subaru answers, "I can no longer   
create a kekkai." Yuuto is still confused by Subaru and decides to   
leave but as he leaves he mutters, "You just want to be like the   
Sakurazukamori." Subaru glares at Yuuto as he walks out the door.  
"I am the Sakurazukamori." Subaru says. Yuuto spins around   
on his heel and just stares at Subaru before saying, "impossible."  
"It's possible and it's happened." Subaru flatly says.   
Yuuto just turns around and walks out the door. All the time this   
had been going on Satsuki has watching. At first Satsuki just looks   
at Subaru but the she finally says, "This is highly unlikely...but   
it has happened." Subaru doesn't quite understand what she means,   
"what do you mean? Because I'm now a dragon of earth?"   
"I mean everything that's happened to you." Satsuki explains,   
"You even dress differently now." Subaru looks down at his clothing  
and sighs, "I have changed. I can't help it."  
"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Satsuki remarks as   
she climbs back into the beast, "I find it interesting to a   
point." Subaru understands that Satsuki isn't the type of   
person who likes conversation but he asks her this anyways   
"will you do me a favor?" Satsuki looks at Subaru then asks,   
"What is it?" She seems disgusted.  
"I'm sorry. I know this is bothersome to someone like   
you but this won't take long." Satsuki says nothing Subaru goes   
on, "Change my last name to Sakurazuka." Satsuki raises an   
eyebrow at the request but she makes the change and then says,   
"it's done."   
"Thank you very much." Subaru politely says as Satsuki   
climbs in to the beast fully. Subaru leaves to find something   
to amuse him self with. He finds 6 very interesting people.  
The 6 very interesting people are at Rainbow Bridge.   
Obviously they are the dragons of heaven. Subaru slowly walks   
toward them trying not to attract their attention. Alas Kamui   
sees Subaru quietly walk up behind Yuuzariha. Kamui runs up to   
Subaru; he's smiling. Subaru is not but then he plasters a   
welcoming fake smile.  
"Where did you go?" Kamui asks.  
"I went shopping." Subaru replies. Kamui and Yuuzariha   
are looking Subaru up and down when Karen and Aoki walk over;   
Karen asks, "Subaru. Where did you get that coat? It looks   
familiar." Subaru's happy sweet fake smile turns in to a   
sadistic smile, "This coat."...he pauses and goes on, "I   
did not buy this coat. Someone gave it to me." Karen tries   
to think of who was the previous owner of the coat. Aoki   
says in his usual manner, "you know...it looks like one of   
the dragons of earth's coat."  
"You're right." Subaru admits, "It's Seishirou's."   
The happy expressions on everyone's face goes away and they're   
staring at Subaru then Sorata comes walk up with Arashi. Sorata   
looks at everyone wondering why only Subaru is smiling.  
"What's wrong guys?" Sorata asks. Arashi sense that   
something is wrong, "Subaru, what has happened to you?" Arashi   
notes the coat and new clothing.  
"I went shopping." Subaru explains; he seems to be quit   
amused. Arashi looks at the coat, "isn't that the Sakurazukamori's coat?  
"Yes it is. I decided to keep it after I killed him."   
Subaru explains. The others are growing worried as Subaru goes   
on explaining; "you see the reason I did this is because I am   
now the Sakurazukamori. That's also why I can no longer create   
a kekkai. Oh...I've also joined the Dragons of earth." Looks of   
hurt, horror, and betrayal spreads on to the faces of the dragons   
of heaven. The most hurt is Kamui. Kamui slowly walks over to   
Subaru to talk to him. Subaru calls upon his shikkigami but the   
usual white doves that come are now gray. Subaru looks at the   
birds; he knows why they've turned gray. Even though he has   
admitted to him self what he has become its still hard to see   
the effects. He sets his shikkigami out on the dragons of   
heaven. The seals are doing their best to doge the attack   
or to harm the doves. Most do at least doge except Yuuzariha   
and Kamui. Kamui is too shocked and too betrayed to move or   
even begin to fight his former friend. Yuuzariha tries to   
attack but the best she can do is doge the attacking birds.   
Yuuzariha also feel very betrayed and hurt.   
Yuuzariha tries her best to get as close as possible   
to Subaru to stop him but her efforts are useless. Subaru   
knocks her in to a near by wall knocking her unconscious.   
Kamui is standing in the midst of the battle just staring.   
Tears have now begun to stream down his face. Kamui murmurs   
to him self, "It's not true...It's not true." It is true   
though. Subaru decides he's bored with the rest of the   
seals and goes for Kamui. He almost runs Kamui threw   
with his fist but for Kamui's sake Yuuzariha has woken   
up and pushed Kamui out of the way. Subaru's hand goes   
threw Yuuzariha's shoulder. Blood gushes from the wound.   
Yuuzariha cries in pain and Inuki howls.  
"Subaru-san..." Yuuzariha says, her breath is   
short and it is hard for her to speak, "Why? You're our   
friend." Subaru does not respond but looks at her coldly.   
Kamui is realizing what is going on and finally comes out   
of his shock.  
"Subaru," It's hard for Yuuzariha to speak, "Do   
you hurt this much? To betray your friends?"   
Kamui finally speaks, "why? Don't you realizes you're   
becoming what you hate most?"  
"Who says I'm becoming what I hate?" Subaru   
half asks half states. Yuuzariha stares at Subaru; she   
doesn't understand what he means. Subaru is bored and   
tired of playing with the dragons of heaven.  
"Perhaps I will kill you another day." Subaru says   
as he walks away. All of the dragons are too stunned to   
bother chasing him. For a while no one even says anything   
about Subaru then finally Kamui says, "He's becoming what   
he loves most." Everyone just turns and looks at Kamui. They   
still don't say a word but they all agree.  
~ ~ ~  
Ueno Park  
~ ~ ~  
Subaru sits under the sakura tree. He runs his hand over   
the tree's trunk.  
"Do you want my blood?" he asks the tree. Subaru just   
stares for a few more seconds then leans against the tree and   
curls up and cries "why do I cry?" He asks himself and the tree,   
"I'm the Sakurazukamori. I shouldn't cry." Subaru cries for a   
little longer then falls asleep.  
~ ~ ~  
Dream  
~ ~ ~  
This time Subaru's dream world is not pitch black.   
This dream has content. Well not much it is his apartment.   
He's staring at the ceiling and smoking. Subaru is discontent   
and frustrated. He knows the end is soon. What he doesn't know   
is who's end will it be; Seishirou's or his.   
He puts his cigarette out and gets up. As he sighs he   
puts on his ugly trench coat and leaves his apartment. Subaru   
walks quickly threw the crowd of blandly dress people. He doesn't   
seem to acknowledge them at all. He just walks quickly to the park.   
As Subaru reaches the park he lights up a mild seven and inhales it.   
He exhales and many memories flood in to his mind. It's painful and   
even the cigarette cannot calm his nerves. He puts it out and walks   
to the tree. Subaru glares at the tree as if it could notice his   
contempt for it. The minutes pass and Subaru opens his pack of   
cigarettes and begins to light his cigarette. His lighter is broken.   
He curses softly.  
A bloody hand offers him a light from a shinny Zippo style lighter.   
Subaru looks up slightly shocked. He looks Seishirou in the eye then   
finally accepts the light. Seishirou smiles. Subaru inhales deeply   
then lets the smoke out into Seishirou's face. The smoke makes   
Seishirou's eyes water slightly. Subaru moves away from Seishirou.  
"You know this is the last time." Subaru simply states. The usual   
smile appears on Seishirou's face and he says, "of course."  
Subaru's kekkai appears in the sky. Subaru is tense and on edge yet   
some how melancholy and calm. Subaru takes a deep breath and begins   
by making his shikkigami. Seishirou follows in Subaru's example.   
The birds clash and there are great lights in the sky. The battle   
seems to last years but really only minutes. Subaru is winning.   
He now has Seishirou where he wants him. Subaru takes his last   
deep breath before his finally attack. 'Splork' The hand pierces   
the heart just the way Seishirou killed Hokuto and so many other   
people. Subaru's eyes widen he sees the blood dripping down his body.  
'you can't kill someone you have already killed Subaru-kun.'   
Seishirou calm says as he kisses Subaru one last time. Subaru   
looks down at Seishirou's hand threw his chest. He falls on to   
Seishirou as Seishirou removes his hand out of Subaru.   
'This is a dream?' Subaru asks very quietly. Seishirou nods and   
Subaru goes on, 'you can't die in a dream though.'  
Seishirou shakes his head.  
'Does this mean you won the bet?' Subaru says trying to   
hold on to life a little longer.  
'Does it matter? You're happy now aren't you?' Seishirou   
says cradling Subaru in his arms.  
'oddly, yes. This is the only way I want to die.' Subaru   
says then closes his eyes.  
'Being killed by the one you love is the greatest happiness.'   
'You were...happy when I killed you.'  
'Yes I was. I wanted to make you that happy.'  
'Thank you, Seishirou...Boku wa kimi o' Subaru dies.  
'I love you too, Subaru.' Seishirou says and then the dream ends.  
= = =   
End of dream  
= = =  
The dragons of earth and of heaven Find Subaru dead in   
the park under the sakura tree, he has a large hole threw his chest.   
His blood is seeping into the ground feeding the tree one last time.   
The dragons look at the tree in astonishment because the Sakura's   
petals are pure white. None of the dragons say anything but they   
all know that there will never again be a Sakurazukamori.  
= = =  
end  
= = =  
all flames, comments, and rants go ryu@asuka-chan.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
